As Cold As Ice
by My-Crimson-Tears
Summary: An albino girl comes to school and makes friends with Tyson and his gang. They are all great mates until something sparks up between whisper and 2 other boys. Who will she choose? And will her heart break in the process of finding the right guy?
1. Call Me Whisper

**Well hi, I'm back with another story and I hope you'll all enjoy it, I hope it's long enough for everyone that likes long chapters lol. Here's a little profile for my character :**

**Name: Whisper Heylin**

**Age: 15**

**Eyes: Red**

**Hair: White**

**Skin: pale**

**tattoos: Pentagram on right arm and Heartagram on left**

**Style: Goth/Heavy Metal Grunger**

**Likes: Football, Basketball, Drawing, Surfing, Snowboarding, Ice-Skating, Writing and keeping to herself most of the time**

**Dislikes: Hockey, Rudies, Chavs and homework**

**Family: Lost both her parents in a car crash and has a brother that she hasn't met yet**

**(OH AND IF ACCIDENTALY TYPE THE NAME 'BECKY' ANYWHERE IN THIS STORY, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL CHANGE IT BACK TO WHISPER)**

**Chapter 1 : Call Me Whisper**

It started out like any other school day for everyone, they were all in form room messing about until the teacher walked through the door. She looked around at the class and then seated herself at her desk and took out some papers from her bag. The whole class fell silent as they watched their teacher flick through the clean sheets of paper, she then smiled and put them down on her desk.

''Good morning class, hope you all had a nice half term'' she said, mostly everyone moaned and groaned with boredom. ''Good, then lets start the new term with a test'' replied the teacher, the whole class groaned even loader. ''Come on Miss. Jody, we're still getting used to coming into school, can't the test wait a couple of more weeks?'' asked a navy haired teen, ''no Tyson, I planned the test for today and you will do the test today, understood?'' replied Miss. Jody. ''Yes Miss'' sighed Tyson and put his head on his desk, ''good, now that that's over, I want you all to meet a new student joining us today'' said Miss. Jody and the class door slid open .

In stepped a girl with hair as white as snow, her eyes were fiery red but filled with sadness and depression, her skin was pale white, her eyelids were covered with black eye shadow and her lips were painted black. She wore a vest top which exposed her neck, arms and a bit of her stomach. Around her neck was a spiked dog collar with a gothic cross hanging beneath it, her ears were pierced twice on each ear (one on the bottom and one at the top on each ear) She had one tattoo on each arm, a pentagram on the right and a heartagram (H.I.Ms logo) on the left. Her belly button was pierced with a silver bar and she had black baggy jeans with bits of red here and there, her shoes were a pair of black converse with a red flame design at the front.

She stood there for a moment then took a seat at the very back of the class next to a dual-haired teen (guess who it is) and put her head down on the desk. The dual-haired guy leaned over to the girl next to him and asked ''what's your name?'', ''my name is none of your concern'' she replied. ''Come on, I won't tell anyone'' said the guy, ''it's Whisper, now leave me alone'' replied Whisper. ''Whisper what?'' asked the guy again, ''Whisper Heylin'' she replied then asked ''what's your name?''. ''My name is Kai Hiwatari'' said Kai, ''good, now bugger off'' replied Whisper turning her head away from Kai. 'I like her attitude it reminds me of someone' thought Kai and turned his head back towards the teacher, 'why did I just tell him my name?' Whisper asked herself still not looking Kai's way.

Miss. Jody stood up and walked around the room handing out pieces of paper to each desk, when she had finished she sat back down at her desk. ''You have exactly 1 hour to complete this test, you may begin…….. Now'' Miss. Jody ordered and everyone picked up their pen and started the test. An hour passed and Miss. Jody stood up and collected the papers in, she then sat back down and dismissed the class to their next lesson.

On the way to History, Some older kids decided to pick on Whisper. ''What a slut'' one girl yelled, ''go back to your so ho you freak'' shouted another. Tyson, Kai and 6 of their mates were walking down the hallway and saw what the older teens were doing to the new girl, Tyson being one of the most popular guys in school managed to stop them and scare them off. Whisper mumbled a silent ''thanks'' and walked into the classroom followed by Tyson and his mates.

During History, Tyson passed a note to Whisper. She unfolded it and read it to herself, '_are you ok? you seemed pretty upset after that incident out in the hallway_'. Whisper wrote '_Yeah I'm ok, don't worry about me, I'll be fine_' and passed it back to Tyson. Tyson read it and thought for a moment and then started writing again '_are you sure? I know those people and they might start up again, do you wanna hang around with me and my mates for a while?_' and threw it to Whisper. Whisper once again read it and wrote back '_I'm not sure, maybe at lunch or something?_', '_Ok, meet me at the totem pole near the art corridor_' and gave it to Whisper. '_Ok, I'll see you there. By the way, do you get any of this world war 1 shit?_' Whisper laughed a bit when she wrote it and gave it back to Tyson, '_no, I was hoping you would tell me_' wrote Tyson and handed it to Whisper.

Just as Whisper was about to reply, Mr. Collins came over and snatched the note away from her. He read the note and glared at Whisper and Tyson, ''looks like you two will be joining me this evening for a hours detention'' smirked Mr. Collins. Both Tyson and Whisper groaned and banged their heads on the table, 'what a performance from you Tyson' thought Kai and smiled to himself.

After History, Whisper had German while the others had French. She walked with Tyson, Kai, a blonde haired kid, a black haired and red head (A.N -red not ginger!) up to the languages corridor then they went into separate classes. As Whisper stepped into her German Class, the teacher instantly told her to sit next to a brunette girl near the back of the class.

Whisper took her seat and looked at the brunette who was writing like mad in her book, Whisper glanced at the book and saw it was a German essay and she understood every word of it. The brunette caught her looking and asked ''what are you looking at?'', ''nothing'' replied Whisper and looked back at the board. ''You there at the back with white hair, stand up and tell us about yourself'' said the teacher who was called Ms. Such.

''Ich heissa Whisper Heylin, Ich bin funfzehn Jahre alt und - '' Whisper would of continued but the teacher cut her off, ''that'll be all for now Whisper'' said Ms. Such and picked on another student in the class. Whisper sat down and heard the brunette laugh, ''what?'' asked Whisper. ''Oh I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the teacher'' she replied, ''Why?'' asked Whisper. ''Watch and learn kid'' smirked the brunette and pointed at Ms. Such, Whisper nearly cracked out laughing but glad she didn't. Ms, Such turned round and there was a note on her back saying '_I've just been fucked! Fuck me again_'.

Whisper turned to the brunette, ''did you do that?'' she asked. ''No duh kid, the name's Hilary, try and top that'' smirked Hilary, ''Whisper and you bet I can top that'' grinned Whisper and dived under the desks. She re-appeared a couple minutes later and sat back down quietly, ''what did you do?'' asked Hilary. ''Just wait for it'' replied Whisper, Ms. Such stood up only to take her chair with her and when she tried to move she fell over cause 'someone' had tied her shoelaces together. The whole class cracked up laughing and couldn't stop, some kids even had a laughing fit.

''That's one for the record books'' laughed Hilary, ''told you I could top that'' smirked Whisper. ''And you did, you got spunk kid that's for sure'' replied Hilary, ''why thank you'' said Whisper. ''You know, you might actually make it out of this school alive'' smiled Hilary and held out her hand to Whisper, ''I know I'll make it'' replied Whisper and shook her hand. Ms. Such dismissed the class after being terribly humiliated and sent one student to go and get the caretaker to help her.

Next was a break, Whisper walked down the corridor to Tyson and his mate's French class and waited. Couple minutes later, they all came through the door looking as bored as ever. ''How was your first German lesson?'' asked Tyson, ''Well let's just say it was an experience I'll never forget'' replied Whisper. ''C'mon, we only have 15 minutes left of break, let's hurry up and do something'' said the red head who Whisper found out was called Tala, the blonde was called Max and the black haired boy was Ray.

They walked down to the picnic area and took a seat at their normal table. Whisper sat down next to Ray which was a bit of a bad idea, cause a few seconds later another red head came running down the path and launched herself onto Ray and nearly squashed Whisper. ''Hi Ray'' said the red head girl, ''hello Salima, how are you?'' asked Ray. ''I'm ok, you?'' replied Salima, ''yeah I'm fine, Salima I want to introduce you to a new friend'' said Ray. ''ok'' cheered Salima, ''Salima this is Whisper, Whisper this is Salima'' introduced Ray while pointing at them each.

Salima shook Whisper's hand and said ''cool, any friend of Ray's is a friend of mine'', ''um, thank you I guess'' replied Whisper, She then heard someone say '' Maxi, long time no see''. Max turned round and a smile leaped onto his face, ''hello Mariam'' he said while he went up and hugged the blue haired girl. 'uh oh, here comes another introduction' thought Whisper, Max took Mariam's hand and led her over to Whisper. ''Mariam this is Whisper, Whisper this is Mariam'' said Max, ''hello'' replied Whisper and shook Mariam's other hand which wasn't being held by Max. ''Nice to meet you'' said Mariam and sat down at the bench with the others.

The next person that came along, Whisper already knew. ''Yo Hil, Over here'' called Tyson, Hilary turned round and headed for the bench. ''Whisper I want you to meet -'' started Tyson, ''Hilary'' finished Whisper. ''Huh? Have you two already met?'' asked Tyson, ''Yeah, we have German together'' replied Hilary and sat down. ''Anyway Hilary is my sister, so stick with us and you should be alright most of the time'' said Tyson, ''ok'' replied Whisper.

''Tyson, what do we have next?'' asked Whisper, ''um………….. English I think'' replied Tyson. ''Then what?'' said Whisper, ''uh?…………. ICT, lunch and then……. Food Tech'' replied Tyson scratching his head trying to remember what lessons they had. ''Better get a move on, break's almost over'' said Ray standing up with Salima and the others followed, ''what English room are you In?'' asked Max. ''Um, E1 I think'' replied Whisper, ''oh, you have English with Kai. The rest of us are in E2'' said Max. ''Kai take good care of her'' joked Tyson as he and the others walked into E2, ''hn'' was all Kai said as he and Whisper walked into E1 and took their seat.

Whisper was placed next to Kai and the lesson began, ''right class, this term we are starting a new project call…….. Poetry'' announced the teacher that was called Ms. Gerrard. 'Good, I like poetry' thought Whisper as the teacher handed out pieces of paper to everyone, as soon as she got given paper she began to write. Kai watched her in amazement as she did so, when Kai got his own paper did he realise he was stuck already.

Whisper glanced over at him ''you alright, need any help?'' she asked, Kai didn't usually call for help but he loved writing poems and he was stuck on this one. ''Yeah ok'' he replied, ''well, what do you need help with?'' asked Whisper. ''The whole thing, I can't know how to start to start it off'' said Kai, ''well, think of something that has maybe happened to you, thoughts, emotions, past, love, hate? They are sorts of things you could include or start it off'' said Whisper turning back to her own poem.

Kai thought for a moment and an idea jumped into his head, he began to scribble down his poem.

25 minutes later the class where told to stop and some would present theirs today. ''Whisper, why don't you come up and read us your poem'' said the teacher, ''ok'' replied Whisper as she stood up and walked to the front of the class. She held the piece of paper in front of her and began to read.

''_Darkness,  
_

_Its everyway,  
_

_Everywhere I turn and everywhere I look.  
_

_I try to hide,  
_

_But it's coming for me.  
_

_Faster and faster it comes,  
_

_More and more the darkness closes in.  
_

_Until it finds me here.  
Alone  
_

_Trapped.  
_

_But then I see it,  
_

_It's small and round and weightless,  
_

_The aurora around it is peaceful.  
_

_And it grows and grows,  
_

_But I am not afraid.  
_

_It comes to me.  
_

_It's calling my name.  
_

_It's taking the darkness away,  
_

_Until there's only the light.  
_

_It's a strange feeling,  
_

_A sensation you can't imagine.  
_

_I seem to be moving forth,  
_

_Right into the lights core.  
_

_Until I am no longer there. _

_I told you that I wished to die  
_

_You laughed at me as I cried  
_

_You told me that you loved me  
_

_I should have know it was a lie  
_

_Now ill die from suicide  
_

_In one hand I held a knife  
_

_I cut myself to end this life  
_

_It's to hard to cut the vain  
_

_But I hate this shit it's so insane  
_

_So in my hand I hold the gun  
_

_I aim that st and slowly squeeze  
_

_Let this work oh god please  
_

_I couldn't do it its way to hard  
_

_But never again will I drop my guard_

_Even after all this pain  
_

_My love for you is still the same  
_

_I miss the way I held you tight  
_

_I miss those long and happy nights  
_

_I can't believe I let that end  
_

_I don't know if ill be the same again  
_

_Then we had to say goodbye  
_

_That same night I died inside  
_

_I'll never love like I loved you ''_

The whole class was in awe, Ms. Gerrard began to clap and so did the rest of the class. ''Well Whisper, that was different but it's got to be one of the beat poems I've ever heard'' smiled Ms. Gerrard, ''um, thank you I guess' replied Whisper as she took her seat and sighed. ''Now we'll have Kai, come on Kai don't be shy'' smiled Ms. Gerrard, she loved calling Kai shy cause it rhymed with his name. Kai stood up and walked to the front of the class.

''_You thought that I was joking  
_

_Not even I was sure  
_

_I didn't think id kill my self  
_

_But to much pain I have endured  
_

_I can't believe I let it go  
_

_The trigger I have pulled  
_

_The pain I felt you'll never know  
_

_Even I was fooled  
_

_I didn't know how to do it  
_

_Take control of my hate  
_

_I guess I found a way  
_

_Death was just my fate  
_

_I use to laugh when I herd the stories  
_

_Of people committing suicide  
_

_Now I'm one of them  
_

_The pain would not subside  
_

_I thought that I could make it  
_

_I guess I wasn't right  
_

_I guess I couldn't take it  
_

_All the restless nights  
_

_I would wonder if you'd see  
_

_That one day I was gone  
_

_Maybe it's just me  
_

_But I haven't held you for so long  
_

_I know I shouldn't think of you  
_

_At least not like this  
_

_But I can't seem to help it  
_

_There's sum thin about you I miss  
_

_I'm not sure what it was  
_

_Maybe it's your kiss  
_

_Maybe it's the feeling  
_

_I got when I was with you  
_

_But now I let it go  
_

_There was nothing left to do  
_

_I thought about it from dark till light  
_

_Death was just in my sight  
_

_It was the way for my escape  
_

_The only way I could take  
_

_Maybe it was the easy way out  
_

_But no one could hear my shout  
_

_I screamed for help  
_

_No one came to my side  
_

_I guess I couldn't take it  
_

_The pain would not subside  
_

_I never thought id be the one  
_

_To ever end my life  
_

_I thought about doing it  
_

_Cutting with the knife  
_

_It's so much easier said then done  
_

_So I resorted to the gun  
_

_Pulling the trigger was the easiest thing  
_

_So much easier then you're game  
_

_Alive or dead it's all the same  
_

_But I chose death instead of pain  
_

_I had nothing left to do  
_

_No one heard my screams  
_

_Nothing left that I could say  
_

_My life was pointless anyway  
_

_No one will notice if I die  
_

_No one cares no one cries  
_

_I just couldn't take it  
_

_Looking in your eyes  
_

_I just seemed to realize  
_

_It's truly you that I despise  
_

_I gave my heart for you to take  
_

_Guess I did the wrong thing  
_

_I found that you were fake  
_

_I shout for help and no one came  
_

_To live or die it's all the same  
_

_I chose death instead of pain! ''_

''Looks like we have two very devoted poets in this room'' said Ms. Gerrard as she clapped for Kai as he sat down, ''anything you two would like to say?'' she asked. ''well, I had some help at the start'' said Kai, ''it's just how I felt'' replied Whisper. Ms. Gerrard was about to choose another kid when all of a sudden the bell went and the class was dismissed.

Kai and Whisper walked down the hall to E2 and met the others, ''how was English?'' asked Tyson. ''Fine, we're doing poetry so I'm happy'' replied Whisper, ''Kai, did you look after her?'' asked Ray. ''Hn'' replied Kai and walked towards ICT, 'I'll take that as a yes then'' said Ray. ''How do you know what he means when he says 'hn'?'' asked Whisper, ''well when you've know Kai long enough, you'll figure out what his hn's mean'' laughed Max as the rest of the group followed Kai.

''Right class, today we are going to be studying sensors, please open your booklets to page 4'' announced Miss. Shrub, Whisper turned to page 4 and tried to read the text but her eyesight became blurred and she couldn't think straight. Her head began thumping and her body began to tremble. She tried to focus but she couldn't, she just couldn't grasp what was happening. Tyson shot her a side glance and noticed her trembling, she had her head in her hands and looked paler than she did this morning.

Tyson shuffled his chair silently over to Whisper and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with gritted teeth. ''Are you ok?'' asked Tyson, she couldn't speak, she could feel something crawling up her throat so she shook her head to say no. ''Miss, I'm taking Whisper to the medical room'' said Tyson standing up and took Whisper with him, ''ok'' replied Miss. Shrub. Tyson lead Whisper out the door and down the hall, ''don't take me to medical'' said Whisper so quiet is was barley audible. ''But then where?'' asked Tyson, ''you figure it out, you know this school better than me'' replied Whisper.

Tyson knew where to go, he took her down some stairs and down a hallway. Tyson slid open a door and led Whisper inside, she lay down on the floor and completely collapsed. Tyson then heard the puking sound and nearly puked himself when he saw what Whisper had puked up. Under where she was lying was a pool of blood and it had already began to soak up into the black carpet.

Whisper stood up and brushed herself down, she looked a bit dazed but returned to normal a couple of minutes later. ''Thank you'' she said, ''no problem, but why was their blood on the floor?'' asked Tyson. ''I don't want to talk about it'' replied Whisper, ''are you sure your ok?'' asked Tyson. ''Yeah I'm fine now'' said Whisper, ''ok, c'mon let's get back to class' said Tyson and walked Whisper back to the room.

When they got back, everyone was on the computers. Tyson led Whisper over to where Kai and all the others were and sat her down between Kai and himself, Kai looked at Whisper and she looked fine until he saw a hint of red in her snowy white hair.

Kai instantly went into a chat room he knew Tyson would be in. (really sorry about the batty screen names but I couldn't think of anything else at the time)

_Dark-phoenix has just logged in_

Dark-Phoenix - Tyson r u there?

Yum-Yum-Food - yeh

Dark-Phoenix - why is there 'blood' in Whisper's hair!

Yum-Yum-Food - I don't know

Dark-Phoenix - yes u do, when she entered this room at the beginning her hair was white, but when she comes back after goin off with u she has red stuff in her hair

Yum-Yum-Food - ok, ok, ok, she puked up

Dark-Phoenix - why didn't u tell any1?

Yum-Yum-Food - coz wot she puked up wasn't normal

Dark-Phoenix - well wot woz it then?

Yum-Yum-Food - blood

Dark-Phoenix - well dat was un-expected

Yum-Yum-Food - told u it wasn't normal lol

Dark-Phoenix - well, is she ok

Gothic-Cinderella - wot do u think?

Dark-Phoenix - who r u?

Yum-Yum-Food - yeh, do u hav a reason to b in 'this' chat room?

Gothic-Cinderella - I do if you 2 r talkin about me

Yum-Yum-Food - Whisper?

Dark-Phoenix - Whisper?

Gothic-Cinderella - yeh, hi

Yum-Yum-Food - did u listen 2 da whole convo?

Gothic-Cinderella - yeh

Dark-Phoenix - u know this is kinda pointless coz we're all sittin next 2 each other

Gothic-Cinderella - yeh ur rite

Yum-Yum-Food - suppose so

_Gothic-Cinderella has logged out_

_Dark-Phoenix has logged out_

_Yum-Yum-Food has logged out_

Tyson turned to Whisper and laughed, Kai just smiled to himself. ''So, enjoying your first day here?'' asked Ray, ''well considering I puk……. Put glue on my German teachers chair and tied her shoelaces together, hell yeh have I enjoyed myself, this is the best school I've been to'' exclaimed Whisper swinging on her chair.

''Whisper be careful'' said Max, but before he could do anything Whisper fell backwards off her chair. But Whisper didn't land on her head, instead she was on one hand up in the air. ''Wow'' said Ray, Whisper's trouser legs fell down a bit exposing her legs. The girls had turned away while Tyson, Ray, Max and Tala were staring at her breasts which were nearly falling out of her vest top. But Kai was looking at something else, he was looking at Whisper's bruised and cut legs.

Whisper felt him watching her and fell down landing on her knees and sitting back down on her seat. After that, everyone went back to the computers. Whisper could feel Kai staring at the back of her head, as if waiting for her to turn round and meet her with a glare. But she felt the glare drop as the teacher came round handing them a sheet each, Whisper looked at the sheet which asked personal questions.

''Um Miss, what's this for?'' asked Whisper, ''well each of you are going to fill this in then I'm going to shuffle them and pass them round the class so everyone will get to know each other'' replied Miss. Shrub. Whisper only turned back to the sheet with disgust, 'god, these questions really are a bit personal' she thought as the teacher walked away. ''You will have 30 minutes to fill this in, starting from…….. Now'' announced Miss. Shrub.

**Whispers POV**

1.What do you want to do when you leave school?

_Well since your asking, I would like to become a rock star or something like that, but if I don't make that, then I'll study felines and look after them._

2.How will you achieve this?

_Well I've been studying music for 8 years, know how to play the electric and bass guitar and I also know how to drum. And for the other choice, I'm am absolutely mad about felines._

3.What are your favourite lessons?

_Got to be Music, German, PE, Art, Dance and English._

4.How did you feel this morning?

_How would you feel on your first day at a new high school, and you know nobody and nobody knows you, I was a nervous breakdown but under control _

5.What do you do in your free time?

_I work out, go to the library, rock out with my guitar, go on the internet and watch horror films._

6.Are you going on holiday this year?

_Unfortunately not, I'm stuck here in school, but it's ok cause I have a ton of new mates._

7.How will you be getting home after school?

_Um…… on my motorbike, I'm in love with that thing._

8.Will you be stopping late after school to finish off any studying?

_How about no! I never stay after school to study, it's not that I hate school or anything but I have better things to do in my free time._

9.If you could be stuck on an island with anything, what would you have with you?

_I would take my CD player with an unlimited supply of batteries, my mobile phone, my bikini, sun cream and a laptop with internet connection and a printer._

10.Do you like anyone at the moment?

_Well yeh, there is this guy but I'm not saying who it is, that's way too damn personal, all I'll say is he has some very nice shades of hair_

**End Whisper's POV**

''And stop'' said Miss. Shrub, she walked around the class collecting the papers, shuffled them and handed them back to the students. Whisper looked at whose she got : Kai, 'ok, I wonder what he put' she thought as she read his paper. (A.N -I'm not putting the questions on this, only his answers lol)

1. _Dunno, probably something that involves music_

2. _I like music and I know how to play a couple of instruments_

3. _Probably English, PE, Art and Music_

4. _Same as usual I guess, bored and dreading the school day_

5. _Play music, watch TV, work out and go on the internet_

6. _Nah, can__'t be bothered if you ask me_

7. _On my motorbike of course_

8. _Hech no! Are you people crazy, sure I like keeping my grades up but I don__'t study at school, that's just plain weird_

9. _CD player, the internet, a gym and maybe someone to keep me company, it__'s very un-likely though_

10_. To tell the truth, yes there is a certain girl that I__'ve got my eye on, but I'm probably way out of her league and to be honest, I think Tala and Tyson also have their eye on this girl. I wonder who she'll pick _

'Wow' thought Whisper as she re-read his paper, 'I wonder what girl he has his eye on, he says that Tyson and Tala also have their eye on her but who could it be' she thought and looked over at Kai who was still reading someone's paper. He looked up at her ''what?'' he asked, ''oh nothing, just thinking'' replied Whisper and turned away.

Kai was reading Whisper's paper and was on, question 10. 'very nice shades of hair' thought Kai as he kept re-reading her answer, 'well It could be anyone' he said to himself. Whisper then turned her back to Kai and he could see something black and red like a beak on her back just beneath her vest on her shoulder. He went to have a closer look but Whisper spotted him, ''what are you doing?'' she asked. Kai turned a bit pink, ''um, nothing just looking at the board'' replied Kai as he sat back, ''ok then'' said Whisper and rested her chin in her hand.

Just then the bell went and they all headed for the picnic area again, ''Tyson is there a gym or something in this school that we're allowed to use?'' asked Whisper. ''yeah, it's open in like 10 minutes, we'll take if you want'' replied Tyson pointing to the boys, they all nodded in return. Just as Whisper, Tyson, Kai, Max, Ray and Tala were about to leave, Ray went up to Salima and kissed her on the lips, Tyson, Max and Tala all wolf whistled at the sight while Whisper turned away and Kai closed his eyes.

After arriving at the gym, they all went into the changing rooms to change into their PE kit. When Whisper came out, she headed straight for the treadmill. Tyson had already started on the weights with Ray, Max was doing a bike thing, Kai was punching a speedball and Tala was on the treadmill next to Whisper.

Whisper turned the speed up by 3 notches and began a steady-paced run, Tala being a show-off, went up by 5 notches. Whisper took note of this and went to the same speed as him, Max got off his bike and walked over to watch the two tread millers. Tala then turned up the speed by another 4 notches, by this time Tyson and Ray had come over to watch as well. Whisper smirked and upped the speed by 6, ''oooooooh'' went Tyson, Max and Ray together.

Kai being distracted, looked away from his speed ball and got knocked in the jaw causing his mouth to bleed. He just licked the blood away and went over to see what was going on, his eyes widened as he saw that the two teens were on the speed 29. Both teens were sweating like hell and their breath was almost laboured. Whisper closed her eyes as the salty sweat trickled into her eye, causing her to be blinded for a brief second. ''Why don't you just give up?'' panted Tala, Whisper opened her fiery crimson eyes and glared at Tala. 'God does she look like Kai when she does that' thought Tala, ''I'm not giving up, not on my life'' Whisper snapped.

But then all of a sudden the running machines stopped and both teens went flying, Tyson and Ray caught Tala while Whisper flew into Kai's arms like they'd rehearsed it. 'Wow she's light' thought Kai as he held her there feeling like he didn't want to let her go, Whisper panted a few more times before she closed her eyes and rolled her head back gasping for breath.

''What's were you two thinking?'' asked the gym teacher, ''girl I know your new here but Tala, you should know not to go past 15 notches, you nearly went past god damn 30! You could of seriously hurt yourself'' exclaimed the teacher. ''Sorry'' was all Whisper could manage to say, she lifted her head up but dropped it on Kai's neck almost instantly. ''yeah, it won't happen again teach'' said Tala, ''good, now both of you rest up for your next lesson'' replied the teacher and walked out the door.

''Whisper are you ok?'' asked Tyson, ''I'm _pant _fine _pant _I _pant _think _pant_'' replied Whisper. ''What about you Tala?'' asked Max, ''yeah I'm fine'' said Tala hiding his exhaustion from everyone. ''Can you stand?'' asked Kai, ''no duh can I stand'' replied Whisper getting out of Kai's arms, but as soon as her feet hit the floor, she lost her balance and Kai caught her around the waist. ''I guess not'' smiled Whisper, Kai picked her up and sat her down on a bench and got her some cold water.

Whisper gulped it down like it was nothing, she then stood up and walked into the changing room. ''o….k'' said Kai, ''I thought she couldn't stand up'' said Ray. ''Maybe the water helped her gain her strength back'' suggested Tyson, ''maybe'' said everyone.

When Whisper walked out back in her normal clothes, Tyson opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it ''if your wondering how I was able to walk so quickly then it's because I only need a cup of water to get me back on my feet, I've been trained that way'' explained Whisper. ''ok then, let's get to Food Tech'' laughed Tyson as they all walked out of the gym and towards technology. On the way there, they met up with Hilary, Mariam and Salima.

When they got to Food Tech, all of them was instantly given a list of ingredients that they had to bring in the following week. ''Great, we're making cookies'' yawned Whisper while stuffing the sheet in her bag, ''oh well, at least we're not making that chocolate covered pasta again'' said Tyson. ''Too bad…….. WHAT? You made chocolate covered pasta? Did you actually eat it?'' asked Whisper, ''of course not, we gave it to Max, he ate it'' replied Ray and everyone looked at Max.

''What? It tasted quite good with a bit of mustard on it as well'' smile Max and others just turned away feeling sick, except for Mariam who just hugged him. ''I think I'm gonna puke again'' mumbled Whisper, ''5 minutes in this lesson and I'm already bored'' stated Hilary. ''You should know that by now, the only decent Food Tech lessons are when we actually make something'' moaned Mariam, ''I know why we're here, but I wish we weren't'' sighed Salima burying her head in Ray's arms.

The lesson went on for another hour before they were allowed out, ''hey Whisper? Wanna ride home?'' asked Tyson. ''Nah, it's ok, I've got my own ride home'' replied Whisper then asked ''what do you ride?''. ''A black Harley'' replied Tyson, ''give ya a little race to the end of the street'' smirked Whisper getting her helmet out of her bag. ''Ok, but not now, there's too much traffic, meet us at Dead Bikes Road at 9pm'' replied Tyson putting on his helmet, ''ok'' said Whisper then thought 'where the fuck is that?'.

When all 8 of them arrived at the bike shed, Whisper and the boys all got on their motorbikes and switched on the engine. Hilary hopped on the back of Tyson's bike, Mariam got on Max's and Salima was already on Ray's snuggled up against his back. ''Well I go this way'' said Whisper pointing right, ''so do me, Hilary and Kai'' replied Tyson. ''And we go this way'' added Ray pointing left. ''ok then, see you lot tonight at 9pm'' yelled Whisper to Ray, Max, Mariam, Salima and Tala as they headed off in their direction. ''Ready? These boys can go pretty fast'' asked Hilary, ''I think I'll be able to catch up'' smirked Whisper.

The three bikes sped down the road, earning hoots and cheers from the teens on the paths. ''Well I go left now, cya tonight at 9pm'' yelled Tyson, Kai and Whisper nodded as they sped up. They rode for about 10 minutes before Kai finally said ''do you live this way or are you just following me?'', ''now why would I want to follow you?'' said Whisper seductively. Kai felt a shiver go up his spine as she said that, 'she's gonna pay for that' he thought.

Before long they both stopped at the same time out side two next door houses, they both got off their bikes and Whisper said ''You live here?''. ''If I didn't I wouldn't be here'' replied Kai as he watched Whisper wheel her bike into a garage, ''what about you?'' he asked. ''Oh, I live there'' said Whisper pointing to a house, ''well I live there'' pointing to the house next to Whisper's. 'Great, he's my next door neighbour, now I really can have some fun' she thought and licked her lips in a sweet, but seductive way.

'Doesn't she know that that's a complete turn on and so does not look innocent' thought Kai as he felt the heat rush to his groin, ''ok, I've got to go, I'll call you in half an hour'' he said before rushing into his house to keep his dignity, once inside the house he cursed to himself ''damn hormones''.

Half an hour later, Whisper's phone rang and She picked it up ''hello, who's annoying me today?'' she asked, ''it's Kai, am I really annoying you'' replied Kai. ''No, I just say that to everyone, so what's up?'' said Whisper, ''um…well, I was wondering…um….. You wanna go for a ride before the race tonight?'' asked Kai. ''Ok, I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes, I have to get ready first'' replied Whisper and hung up, 'get ready, ready for what?' Kai asked himself and put a jacket on. He couldn't wait 10 minutes so he went and waited outside by his bike.

About 10 minutes later Whisper emerged from her house wearing a tight black top which showed her stomach, some tight/baggy jeans which were held up by a black studded belt and some black trainers. Kai's mouth dropped when he saw her, she walked into her garage and wheeled her bike out. ''So where we going'' she asked as she got on her bike, ''I just want to show you something'' replied Kai putting his helmet on and Whisper followed suit.

**I've decided to make the original ending of this chapter, chapter 2 cause it was too long and going too fast lol. Sorry if I confuse any of you readers.**


	2. A Race And Love?

**Ok, this is now going to be chapter 2 ok, it's exactly what I wrote In the 1st chapter so you havn't missed anything lol.**

**Chapter 2 : A Race And Love?**

They rode down a long road and up a hill before they arrived, Whisper took her helmet off and gasped. From this height she could see the whole of the town and all the stars including the moon.

''Wow'' she said, ''you like the view?'' asked Kai. ''It's beautiful'' replied Whisper gazing into the sky, ''yeah, just like you'' said Kai without realising it. ''What?'' asked Whisper, ''oh nothing'' startled Kai as he turned a bit pink.

'Did he just say I was beautiful?' Whisper asked herself, she got off her bike and went over to the railing of the cliff. Kai got off his bike and went over to her, ''see that road down there'' said Kai pointing to a long, empty road, ''yeah'' replied Whisper following his finger to where he was pointing. ''It's called Death Bikes Road, that's where you'll be racing Tyson'' he said, ''can't wait'' murmured Whisper.

There was silence until Kai broke it, ''Whisper, I saw something in ICT and I'm a bit worried about you'' he said, ''oh, what worries you then?'' asked Whisper calmly. ''Your legs'' replied Kai, ''my legs?'' choked Whisper. ''When I saw them they were all cut and bruised, what happened to you?'' asked Kai, ''oh it's nothing, I've just fallen off my bike a couple off times'' replied Whisper quickly and then there was silence once again.

Whisper started to shiver a bit as the air grew colder, Kai went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''What are you doing?'' asked Whisper, ''I don't have a jacket to keep you warm so I'll use my arms, is that ok?'' replied Kai holding her tighter. ''Yeah'' said Whisper as she tilted her head so Kai could rest his head on her shoulder/ crook of her neck. ''Your so warm'' smiled Whisper, ''am I? Last time I remember me being really cold, must be you'' smirked Kai as Whisper lifted her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

''Well we better get a move on, it's almost 9pm'' said Kai as he left the embrace, Whisper felt the cold hit her like a slap in the face. ''Ok'' said Whisper feeling her cheek which was ice cold, they both hopped on their bikes and rode down the hill toward 'Dead Bikes Road'. When they got there, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Mariam and Tala were already there waiting for them, ''where's Ray?'' asked Kai. But his question was soon answered as Ray came riding down the road with Salima on his back, ''just as I thought'' sighed Tyson. ''What, were they at it again?'' asked Hilary, ''yeah, them two are hopeless'' replied Tyson.

''What are you lot looking at?'' asked Ray as he slowed down and then stopped, '' you know perfectly well 'what' Ray Kon'' snapped Hilary. ''Um, I'm kinda like ready, so do you wanna race or not?'' asked Whisper already on her bike with her helmet on her head, ''yeah, let's do this thing'' replied Tyson and jumped onto his bike and put his helmet on.

''3...2...1...GO!'' yelled Max, both teens sped past Max nearly blowing him over in the process. ''Wow, no one's ever been able to match Tyson's starting speed'' gawped Mariam, ''yeah, wow'' said Salima. The two bikes were going at 60MPH, 'it's a good thing this road is long and empty' thought Tyson as he looked at the road in front of him.

Then an idea struck him, ''hey Whisper, wanna make this race a bit more interesting!'' he yelled. Whisper looked at him and shouted, ''what did you have in mind?'', ''how about, the loser takes the winner on a date?'' replied Tyson. ''Sounds good to me!'' yelled Whisper as she sped up but Tyson was soon on her tail, ''I'm gonna win this one'' yelled Tyson. ''Not today matey'' replied Whisper as they both turned the corner and headed back to the others which was the finish line.

Tyson then went past her at 90MPH, ''he's better than I thought' said Whisper to herself then said 'but I'm even better'. And with that she opened and compartment and an extra lever shot out, along the side of it, it read '_Nitro_'. She pulled the lever down and the bike made an ear-splitting roar which came from the engine, she sped up towards Tyson and said to him ''ever used nitro before?''. Tyson shook his head and Whisper laughed ''too bad, time for full throttle!'' she yelled and revved the engine. The bike done a wheelie past Tyson and when it landed on the ground, it zoomed down the road leaving Tyson far behind.

Kai and the others could see Whisper coming towards them at high speed, just as she was about to hit them, she stopped dead in front of them. A few minutes later Tyson came rolling in and looked exhausted, but perked up when Whisper asked ''so, where we going for our first date?''. ''What do you mean?'' asked Kai, ''well Tyson and I made a bet, whoever looses had to take the winner on a date, he lost so he's gotta take me on a date'' replied Whisper. ''Ok, ready to go?'' asked Tyson, ''yep'' replied Whisper as they rode off into the darkness.

''Ouch Kai, that must of hurt'' said Max, ''what are you on about?'' asked Kai. ''Well it's obvious you like her and seeing her go off with Tyson must ache your heart'' replied Max, ''I don't like her and she probably doesn't like me so………..'' Kai couldn't finish the sentence. ''She does like you though'' said Mariam, ''how would you know whether she likes me or not?'' asked Kai. ''Hello, I'm a girl, she doing to you what I done to Max, she's just playing hard to get'' snapped Mariam, ''but that still doesn't say that she likes me, if she likes me why has she gone off with Tyson?'' said Kai.

''Kai, you're hopeless with love, go home and think about it'' sighed Max and got on his bike along with Mariam, ''think about it Kai, she really likes you' said Mariam before her and Max rode off home. Kai turned to Ray who was just making out with Salima, he sighed and got on his bike 'they make it look and sound so easy' he thought before he too went home. Which left Ray and Salima there by themselves, ''hey, where'd everybody go?'' asked Ray looking around. ''Hey Ray, wanna go back to my house for some fun?'' said Salima sweetly, ''hell yeah, let's get going'' replied Ray as he jumped onto his bike with Salima and rode back to her house.

When Kai got home, he went straight upstairs to his bedroom and looked out of the window where he could clearly see Whisper's door. He must of fallen asleep cause when he woke up at 11pm, he saw Tyson and Whisper coming down the road. They put their bikes in Whisper's garage and went inside her house, ''I lost and Tyson won her heart'' said Kai sadly before he went over to his bed and fell asleep.

In Whisper's house though, the two teens were far from asleep. They were in fact having a pillow fight in Whisper's bedroom, ''got ya!'' yelled Whisper as she hit Tyson round the head with a pillow. Tyson fell back onto her bed and Whisper lay down next to him, Tyson wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. ''your eyes, they're so hypnotizing'' said Tyson, ''I've been told that'' replied Whisper. ''By who?'' asked Tyson, ''by a guy in my dreams'' said Whisper. ''Well you've been in my dreams'' smiled Tyson, Whisper closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

Tyson's tongue stroked her bottom lip and eventually they parted, Tyson's hand slid up Whisper's top and she gasped at the cold touch. But soon calmed down as Tyson brought a hand up and stroked her cheek, they broke apart and Whisper smiled as Tyson kissed her forehead.

Whisper sat up on Tyson's waist and unzipped his jacket, when she had finished she turned around slightly as placed it neatly on the floor.

She slid her hands up the front of Tyson's shirt and felt his well muscled chest, she took the top off over his head and put it next to his jacket. Tyson moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy as Whisper licked along his chest, ''oh yes'' he cried. ''You like?'' asked Whisper, ''hell yes'' replied Tyson, but soon moaned again as Whisper lay on top of him and licked along his neck. ''Why do you torture me?'' asked Tyson, ''because you're not torturing me'' replied Whisper simply. ''Ok then, my turn'' said Tyson and got on top of her, ''it's your torturing time now'' he said, ''oooh can't wait'' smiled Whisper.

Tyson grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, ''wow'' said Tyson. ''Like what you see?'' asked Whisper, ''yeah'' replied Tyson. He lay down on top of her and planted a layer of kisses from her neck down to her breasts, Whisper moaned as she felt Tyson reach behind her back and un-clip her bra causing it to fall loosely around her arms. Tyson threw her bra on the floor and then began to kiss her breasts, Whisper let out a long moan as Tyson sucked one of her nipples. ''Wow, you really know how to torture a girl'' panted Whisper, ''why thank you'' replied Tyson and kissed her cheek.

''But that doesn't mean I don't know how to torture a guy'' smirked Whisper and pushed Tyson back up so he was sitting on her waist, she then fiddled about with his belt until it came loose and whipped it out in one quick movement. She un-clipped the button and slid the zipper down slowly, Tyson felt a shiver run up his spine as Whisper's hand inched closer to his groin. ''Uhhhhh'' groaned Tyson as Whisper traced a finger from his chest to just above the waistband of his boxers, ''I'm just made for torturing people'' laughed Whisper. ''And so am I'' grinned Tyson as his hands undone her belt and threw it on the floor, he undone the button and then bent down and undone the zipper with his teeth.

He rolled the trousers off her legs which left her just in her black girl boxers and planted kisses up her leg, when he got to her stomach his tongue circled her navel causing Whisper to shiver and moan. ''Uhhh, Tyson!'' cried Whisper and grabbed hold of his shoulders, she pulled him up to eye level before kissing him forcefully on the lips. Tyson moaned as he felt Whisper press her breasts into his chest, Tyson leant on her more causing him to taste more of her mouth.

Whisper could feel Tyson's hard groin through his jeans and her boxers, she pulled away and began to nibble his neck. She heard Tyson moan and bit into his soft, tender skin which made him yell out her name. ''Yes?'' asked Whisper smiling, ''How'd you know I have sensitive skin on my neck?'' he asked, ''because you just told me'' laughed Whisper and kissed him on the cheek. Tyson then stood up and kicked his trousers off, he then lay back on top of Whisper and kissed her.

Whisper ran her hand through Tyson's hair as he kissed her so lovingly, she gasped as she felt Tyson's hand crawl along on her stomach and towards her boxers. His hand stroked her stomach by the waistband and Whisper couldn't help but let out a moan, upon hearing this Tyson lifted up her boxers slightly and slid his hand down. But before he got too far, Whisper grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her. Tyson looked at her with a confused look, ''it's too soon'' said Whisper and Tyson nodded in agreement.

Feeling cold, Whisper went to her wardrobe and slipped on some black PJ trousers and a plain white top. She offered that Tyson stay the night cause it would be too dangerous to go home by himself at this hour, so she went to another wardrobe and got some blue PJ shorts and handed them to Tyson. When they were both in PJs, they got into Whisper's bed and yanked the light blanket over them. Tyson pulled Whisper to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, well one arm cause the other hand was playing with her pure white hair. Whisper turned to him and kissed him, she then snuggled up close to his muscled chest and they both drifted of to sleep.

**Right, again, I'm sorry if I confused any of you. But now things will hopefully fall into place lol. See ya in the next chapter which will hopefully be up really soon.**


	3. I Can't Believe It

**Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy with my band, and doing homework. Thank you to all those who reviewed the 1st chapter.**

**Thanks to all of you reviewed, I love all you reviewers lol.**

**Just wondering here, but did any of you notice that Tala and Hilary were gone by the time Tyson and Whisper finished their race. Just hinting a possible relationship lol. Let me know if you noticed it.**

**Chapter 3 : I Can't Believe It**

Whisper woke up to the pounding in her head, she sat up and opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, she rubbed them and her vision returned.

Ring Ring

''Holy Shit'' screamed Whisper and jumped off the bed,

but tripped on the bed sheets and fell flat on her face.

''What's going on?'' asked Tyson waking up,

Ring Ring

''um, Whisper you're phone is ringing'' he said.

''I know'' replied Whisper standing up and reaching for her home phone,

''hello?'' said Whisper down the phone.

''Hi, it's Kai, I just wanted to know whether you got home safely last night'' replied Kai,

''yeah don't worry, Tyson came home with me'' said Whisper.

''Is he still there?'' asked Kai,

''yeah, he stayed over last night'' replied Whisper.

There was silence,

''Kai? Are you still there?'' asked Whisper.

''Yeah, just thinking'' replied Kai,

''well, I've gotta get dressed, so I'll see you in the bike sheds?'' asked Whisper.

''Yeah, ok'' said Kai and then hung up,

''who was that?'' asked Tyson pulling his jeans up.

''Oh, that was just Kai, he was just checking if I got home alright'' replied Whisper and walked in to the bathroom.

Few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom with her white hair up in a high pony tail. She had a plain black top on, matching black jeans and pair of black DC trainers.

''Why so plain today?'' asked Tyson,

''Don't know, I usually dress what I feel like and right now I feel plain'' replied Whisper getting her bag ready.

Tyson shrugged and walked downstairs with her, they both had rice crispies for breakfast and then they were out the door. They wheeled their bikes out from the garage, put their helmets on and sped off.

Kai emerged from his house a few minutes later, hopped on his bike and rode off. He caught sight of Whisper and Tyson up ahead, his anger got the better of him as he sped up way past the speed limit.

''Whoa, was that Kai?'' asked Whisper,

''must be, he's the only kid that lives down this road besides you'' replied Tyson.

''Hey Kai! Wait up!'' yelled Whisper,

but Kai was too far ahead.

''Don't worry, we'll catch him in the bike sheds'' said Tyson,

'is he mad at me for something, did I do something wrong?' Whisper asked herself.

Soon enough, they were at school in the sheds. Whisper locked hers up and went to find Kai, she found him near the back with Max and Mariam. When she approached them, they seemed to stop talking.

''Uh Kai, can I talk to you……alone?'' asked Whisper,

''ok'' replied Kai and went to a different part of the yard.

''Are you mad at me?'' asked Whisper,

''mad? Why would I be mad at you?'' replied Kai.

''I don't know, it just feels like your ignoring me, why did you speed past us on the road?'' asked Whisper,

''Oh, sorry about that but I had to talk to Max'' replied Kai.

''Ok, still friends?'' said Whisper,

''Now and forever'' replied Kai.

By the time they had finished talking, it was time to go to form room. When they got there they went to the back of the class where Tyson, Max, Mariam, Tala, Hilary, Ray and Salima were.

''Where'd you go last night Hil, when I finished my race you were already gone?'' asked Tyson,

''oh….um…. I just got Tala to give me a ride home, where were you?'' replied Hilary.

''I took Whisper home, she didn't't want me going home that late so she asked me to stay'' said Tyson,

''oh ok'' yawned Hilary.

''Good morning class, I've put your test results from yesterday up on the board'' said Miss. Jody,

Everyone got up and walked over to the board.

Hilary - 100

Kai - 98

Whisper - 98

Salima - 86

Tyson - 74

Ray - 70

Max - 69

Mariam - 67

Tala - 65

''Wow Tyson, since when do you get higher marks than Ray?'' asked Hilary,

''guess I was smart yesterday'' replied Tyson making Whisper laugh.

They all went back to their seats, for the last 10 minutes they just talked. Whisper however, just couldn't think straight, it was going to happen again today. She banged her head on the table so hard it made a dent in it, Kai noticed it shot her a worried look. When she lifted her head up, he could see a bruise forming on her forehead. She shook her head to clear her thoughts but it didn't work that much.

Finally the bell rang for 1st class, they all got up and walked to their lesson which was - Drama. When they got there, they were put into sets of 3s. Luckily the Drama group only consisted of them, so it was pretty easy to put them in sets.

Set 1 - Kai, Whisper and Tyson

Set 2 - Max, Mariam and Tala

Set 3 - Salima, Ray and Hilary

They were given a piece if paper, that they had to rehearse and they would perform it at the end of the lesson. The play consisted of 3 people, the heroin, the hero and the villain (ringing any bells Yaz? Lol).

''Ok, Kai you be the villain, I'll be the hero and Whisper can be the heroin'' said Tyson,

''ok'' replied Whisper and Kai.

The plot was that the hero intended to marry the heroin, but she didn't want him. Her heart longed for more adventurous and wild man. When the villain came to town, she fell for him straight away. The hero noticed this and goes out to kill the villain, there is a big fight between the hero and the villain. And as the hero is about to pierce a sword through his chest, but the heroin jumps in front of him, killing herself.

''I have to die, easy enough '' laughed Whisper,

''don't say that'' said Tyson giving her a hug.

Kai just turned away, was the great Kai Hiwatari feeling jealous?

''right, let's get this play on the roll'' said Whisper sensing Kai's discomfort,

''right'' replied Tyson.

They rehearsed for half and hour, before their time was up, they completed the scene.

''Ok, let's have set 2 going 1st'' said Miss. Ryan (the drama teacher)

Max, Mariam and Tala got up and performed their play which was really good, they sat back down and Ray, Salima and Hilary got up to do theirs. Typical of Ray to pick the villain part. Last, it was Kai, Whisper and Tyson's turn. They got up and Whisper was really nervous, they took their places and the play began.

Whisper sat on a chair at one end of the stage, while Tyson entered from the other side. He walked over to Whisper and took her hand in his.

''why is such beauty all alone on this fine day?'' asked Tyson,

''because I wish to be alone, away from the world'' replied Whisper taking her hand away.

''very well, I shall return when you are more sociable'' said Tyson and exited off stage.

Whisper just gazed around the audience,

''why must he torment me? I know he wishes my hand in marriage, but I will not allow it. He is simply not the man I want to spend my life with'' she said to the class.

Then, someone caught her attention, she turned round to find Kai walking across the stage. He walked off into the woods, Whisper stood up and followed him. When she found him, he was all alone, just like she was. She came closer so he could see her,

''who are you and why are you here?'' asked Kai,

''I don't know really, I was just told by my heart to follow you'' replied Whisper.

''You know you shouldn't't always follow your heart, it can get you in trouble sometimes'' smirked Kai walking towards her,

''I was made for trouble'' grinned Whisper.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as Kai stroked her cheek,

''who are you?'' asked Kai.

''I'm the princess of Azarath, my name is Ceras Victoria'' smiled Whisper liking her play name.

''may I ask who you are?'' she asked,

''Alucard (turn it around and see what you get)'' stated Kai.

Just then Tyson comes rushing into the woods,

''Ceras get away from him, he's a villain'' said Tyson.

''so what?'' asked Whisper,

''So, he's actually Alucard the vampire!'' yelled Tyson charging at Kai with a fake sword in his hand.

Kai pushed Whisper on to the floor gently and drew out another fake sword, there was a huge battle but Tyson finally managed to knock Kai's sword away. And just as Tyson was about to pierce the sword through Kai's chest, Whisper stood up in front of Kai taking the hit herself. She clutched her stomach before falling to the ground……..dead.

''What have I done?'' asked Tyson and ran off,

Kai gathered Whisper's body in his arms and looked at her, then to the audience.

''I thought a vampire could never love, I guess I just proved myself wrong. But I've just lost her, she just slipped away and I can never see her again'' said Kai and that was the end.

The class clapped like crazy, Kai helped Whisper up as Tyson came onto the stage. The stood next to each other and bowed, they then walked off stage just as the bell went.

''that was awesome!'' yelled Tala,

''was it that good'' asked Tyson.

''yeah, you 3 are really good actors'' smiled Hilary,

''well thanks I guess'' blushed Whisper.

''C'mon, we have dance now!'' called Mariam,

They nodded and walked down the hallway to their next class. The girls walked upstairs to get changed and the boys were downstairs. As the girls came out of the changing room, Whisper noticed that none of the boys were there.

''Hey Hilary, where are the boys?'' she asked,

''oh they always skip dance, they go somewhere and come back at the end of the lesson'' replied Hilary.

''Yeah, we've never been able to find them during dance'' giggled Mariam,

''we'll see how long they can hide from me'' mumbled Whisper.

The teacher then came in and began to teach them this really cool, fast dance.

Meanwhile -

The boys were in dance, just not actually doing it. They were hiding upstairs in the box seats and they could see what was going on in the theatre, which was were the girls were.

''Remind me again why we always spy on the girls'' muttered Ray,

''cause it's fun'' grinned Tala.

Ray rolled his eyes and turned away,

''big baby'' mumbled Tala.

''So what actually went on with you and my sis last night?'' asked Tyson,

''what? what makes you think anything went on?'' choked Tala going red.

''Besides the fact that you're going as red as your hair, you have love bites all over your neck'' smirked Tyson,

Tala gasped and lifted his collar over his neck.

Kai smirked and turned back to the girls. But his smile faded as his eyes fell on Whisper, her elegant body moving in time to the music took his breath away. Ever since she walked through that door, his heart has been reaching out for her, he knew he barley knew her but there was something inside telling him that he could trust her no matter what. He turned away and walked towards the door.

''Hey Kai, you ok?'' asked Ray,

''yeah, just fine'' sighed Kai and walked out the door and to some part of the school.

''What's with him?'' asked Tyson,

''I'm gonna talk to him'' said Max heading the same way Kai did.

''whatever, you're gonna miss all the fun'' grinned Tala,

''Show your girlfriend some respect and stop spying on her'' snapped Max,

''he didn't mean it Tala'' said Tyson.

''yes I bloody well did mean it'' hissed Max,

''Whoa Maxi, cam down buddy'' replied Tyson.

''No I will not calm down, this guy gets a girl for less than a day and then spy's on her and her mates. What sort of relationship do you call that? It's as if he doesn't even care about Hilary!'' yelled Max,

The girls stopped dancing as they heard Max yell, Hilary was gob smacked at what she heard.

''Tala?'' she asked quietly,

'shit' cursed Tala silently and stood up.

''Is what Max said true?'' she asked,

''well no, sort of, not really, yeah oh I give up……yes it's true'' sighed Tala.

''But why?'' asked Hilary, pain in her voice and tears in her eyes,

''listen, Hil'' started Tala.

''No, I'm with you for 1 night and already you're spying on me!'' spat Hilary and ran off,

''Who else is up there with you?'' demanded Salima,

The dance teacher got scared of the angry girls and ran off somewhere.

Whisper had gone after Hilary, which left Salima and Mariam to question the boys.

They both knew Tala and Max were up there, but they were shocked as Tyson and Ray stood up,.

''Tyson I can't believe you, you're her brother and supposed to look out for her'' gasped Mariam,

''look I just sit up here, I don't spy on anyone'' said Tyson.

Salima was still staring at Ray,

''no, no Ray, please say it isn't true'' pleaded Salima.

''it isn't true, I just sit up here with Tyson'' replied Ray and jumped down,

Salima backed away from him a bit and looked into his eyes. She soon found the answer and knew Ray was telling the truth, she fell into his arms and cried.

''Shhhh, it's ok. I could never spy on you'' whispered Ray stroking her back,

Salima nodded and dried her tears.

''I wish I could say the same for Tala'' said Max,

Mariam knew he would never spy on her and trusted him with her life.

''Where's Kai'' snapped Mariam,

''he walked off a while ago, I was just about to go and find him'' replied Max.

''I'll come with you'' said Mariam and walked out the door to meet Max,

Salima threw Tala a disgusted look before walking out the door with Ray.

''well looks like we're going to have to do dance from no on, since you blew our cover'' sighed Tyson sitting down again,

''yeah whatever, hey, where'd your girl go?'' asked Tala.

''Whisper? She went after Hilary. Better leave them alone for a while'' replied Tyson,

He then added ''and you better be careful around my sis. Break her heart and I'll break you neck''

Tala gulped and slumped into a seat.

While all that was happening -

''Hilary come back, please. Hilary where are you?'' called Whisper,

She soon heard a muffling crying sound coming from the girls history toilets. She pushed the door open and found Hilary in a heap on the bathroom floor.

''Oh my god, Hilary are you ok?'' asked Whisper running over to her,

Hilary just shook her head, tears still spilling from her eyes.

''Look, all guys can be jerks sometimes. But it's usually because they…. Actually I can't think of anything, but they learn their lesson in the end'' said Whisper,

Hilary nodded and smiled a bit.

''What actually went on between you and Tala?'' asked Whisper,

Hilary finally calmed down and dried her tears.

''While you and Tyson were racing, me and Tala….'' Hilary trailed off,

''come on, you have to tell me or I can't help you'' said Whisper stroking her back.

''Me and Tala went back to his place and well, things got a bit out of control'' mumbled Hilary,

''how out of control?'' asked Whisper.

''I…I gave him a blow job, I know it was wrong now and feel really bad, but I was lost in the passion and couldn't stop myself'' replied Hilary and started crying again,

Whisper didn't know what to say. She was so shocked, she couldn't believe it.

''Did Tala 'make' you do it?'' asked Whisper,

''not really'' mumbled Hilary.

''What do you mean, not really?'' replied Whisper,

''well, I kind of wanted to at the time, but now I look back on it, I feel ashamed of my self and feel really sick'' said Hilary.

'speaking of sick, here it comes again' thought Whisper,

She quickly got up from Hilary's side and rushed into the nearest toilet slamming the cubicle door soon after. A puking sound could soon be heard, at least 4 or 5 times.

''Whisper? Whisper you ok?'' asked Hilary,

She got up and walked over to the occupied toilet and pushed open the door slightly. Whisper looked up at Hilary and she gasped, all around Whisper's mouth and hands was thick red blood.

''oh my god, what's wrong?'' asked Hilary getting some loo roll and wiping Whisper's mouth clean,

''nothing…….I think'' replied Whisper.

''ok your turn, what did you and Tyson do last night?'' said Hilary,

''nothing that would make me throw up'' mumbled Whisper launching another mouthful of blood into the toilet,

''are you sure, are you pregnant?'' asked Hilary.

''This has nothing to do with me being pregnant or your brother'' replied Whisper,

''then what is it?'' beckoned Hilary.

'might as well tell her' thought Whisper,

''can you keep a secret?'' she asked.

Hilary nodded and Whisper sighed.

''The real reason why I'm throwing up blood is because, well I haven't exactly been drinking normal stuff lately'' began Whisper,

''are you on drugs?'' asked Hilary.

''no'' snapped Whisper,

''phew'' sighed Hilary.

''Anyway, I've been drinking other people life liquid since I was a young girl. But lately I haven't been able to get any, so I will continue to throw up old blood until I get some fresh blood'' replied Whisper,

''but if you drink people's blood, that must mean your… you're a vampire?'' gasped Hilary.

Whisper closed her eyes awaiting the girls high pitched voice, but it never came. She re-opened them and found Hilary looking at her with sympathy in her face.

''I'm not going to scream you know'' she smiled,

''but why not?'' asked Whisper.

''Because I understand what you're going through'' replied Hilary,

''what?'' said Whisper not totally grasping the situation.

Hilary then opened her mouth and grinned, Whisper gasped as she saw 4 amazingly sharp canines in Hilary's mouth.

''You're a….a vampire too?'' asked Whisper,

Hilary closed her mouth and nodded. She then pulled Whisper up from where she was sitting and pulled her out of the cubicle.

''But what about Ty-'' started Whisper,

''Tyson, he's not a vampire. He doesn't even know I'm one and I don't think he should know, he'll totally freak and go insane'' replied Hilary.

''But he loves me'' mumbled Whisper,

''yes he loves you, the human you. He doesn't know you have a vamparic side in your soul'' sighed Hilary.

Just a few minutes ago Whisper was trying to comfort Hilary, now it was the other way round.

''But what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?'' asked Whisper,

''true, but can really be in a true relationship and not be completely honest with each other. And one day your vampire ego might take control and end his human life too'' explained Hilary.

Whisper thought about it and sighed,

''I'll just have to wait for the right moment to tell him. If he really does love me, then he won't care that I'm a vampire. I just have to control my dark emotions'' she said.

''Just be careful, ok?'' asked Hilary,

''I will, if you're a vampire too how do you keep all your evil shit from breaking loose?'' replied Whisper.

''Someone helps me'' said Hilary,

''who?'' asked Whisper.

''I'll tell you after school, it's not safe here'' replied Hilary,

''ok'' said Whisper.

While Whisper was talking to Hilary, Max and Mariam were still looking for Kai -

''God where is he?'' moaned Mariam,

''he's gotta be round here somewhere'' said Max.

''I hope so, my feet hurt'' replied Mariam,

''I know mine too, but we've gotta talk to Kai'' sighed Max and looked in another closet.

As they passed the roof access, they both heard some sort of banging sound.

''The roof?'' asked Mariam,

''It's worth a try'' smiled Max.

Mariam nodded and Max opened the door. They stepped inside and closed the door. The banging was definitely coming from the roof, it was getting louder and louder. When they reached the top of the stairs they found what they were looking for, Kai was literally beating up the wall. His knuckles were covered in blood and he was breathing in short gasps.

''Kai what the fuck are you doing?'' asked Mariam,

''nothing really'' replied Kai.

''nothing? You call this nothing?'' yelled Mariam grabbing his hand and showing it to him,

He looked down at his bloody hand and drew it away.

''why are you beating yourself up?'' came Max's voice,

Kai turned away.

''Kai, tell us'' pleaded Max,

''I can't get her off my fucking mind!'' yelled Kai.

Max nearly fell backwards, but Mariam caught him.

''Sit down Kai, we need to talk'' smiled Max,

''hn'' mumbled Kai and sat down,

Max and Mariam sat opposite him.

''So what?'' asked Kai,

''How do you feel about Whisper?'' asked Max.

''I don't know, my emotions are all upside down at the moment. I can feel my heart in my stomach and my minds doing flips'' replied Kai,

''You like her'' grinned Mariam.

''Yeah I know I like her -'' began Kai.

''No, I mean you really like her, as in love her'' replied Mariam,

''Even if I did, what does it matter?'' asked Kai.

''It matters a lot'' replied Max.

''But why? She's Tyson's' girlfriend'' said Kai,

''Doesn't mean it will stay that way forever'' smiled Mariam.

''Are you gonna break them up?'' asked Kai,

''huh no, of course not'' replied Max.

''If you want her to be happy with you, you have to let her come you by her own free will'' said Mariam,

''But she's happy with Tyson, she'll never leave him'' mumbled Kai,

''you never know what the future holds Kai, anything could happen'' smiled Mariam.

'But then again, I can see into his future. But I won't, at least not yet' thought Mariam.

''Love does hurt Kai, but it takes time'' said Max,

''Who said I was in love with her?'' snapped Kai.

''Trust me, I know when I see love'' grinned Mariam,

''uh, I just don't know. Tyson barely knows her either and yet he's already slept in her house, same bed no doubt'' mumbled Kai.

''It doesn't take a millennium to figure out you love the person and you don't know for sure, nothing probably happened last night'' replied Max,

''Yeah but what if something did happen?'' asked Kai.

''We'll just have to find out'' sighed Mariam.

Just then the bell went signalling break.

''C'mon, you don't wanna spend your precious break time up here do you?'' laughed Mariam,

Kai smirked and stood up. Kai could trust Max and Mariam with anything, but then Hilary was always there for him as well. Speaking of Hilary, he had to talk to her as well.

**So that's the end of chapter 3 people, hope you like. So what's Kai talking about trusting Hilary? You'll have to wait for chapter 4 which will be u soon…………..hopefully lol. See ya later and please, please, please leave a review**

**Becky**

**X X X X X X**


	4. True Friends

**Hiya, did you like that chapter? I did lol. Thanks to all those who reviewed, here's the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, for those who are asking, yes Mariam is psychic.**

**Chapter 4 : True Friends**

**Whisper's POV**

I can't believe what's going on here, I mean Hilary's a bloody vampire as well. This is all happening too fast, how am I gonna react around Tyson now? Can life get anymore fucked up.

Just then a tall blonde decides to 'accidentally' bump into me and spill her drink on my shirt.

''ooooooooooooooooooooooh'' came other students voices.

The day just got ugly

I stand there, frozen on the spot. I then turn round to face her.

''Aren't you gonna apologise?'' I ask

''um, why?'' she asks

''because I want an apology'' I reply

''well your not getting one'' she snorts

''do I have to come over there and make you?'' I warn

''just ignore it'' says Tyson,

''since when where you the type to stick up for newbies?'' smirks the blonde.

She's really getting on my nerves now

''since this newbie became my girlfriend'' snaps Tyson putting a protective arm around me,

''Tyson I'm surprised at you, you can do so much better'' she taunts.

Oh shit, I can feel it breaking. I'm losing control, gotta keep control. I can't let it escape, not here and not now. Hilary I need your help, please help me.

''We don't need your opinion Christy'' sighs Tyson,

''oh I think you do'' snorts Christy.

''Look, just apologise to Whisper and nobody gets hurt'' says Ray,

''stay out of this Kit Kat'' snaps Christy.

Just then, 5 girls come up behind Christy and stare at me and Tyson.

''isn't that the new girl?'' asks a brunette,

''yeas Jen, that's right'' replies Christy.

''oh my god, why does Tyson have his arm around her?'' asks a ginger,

''oh didn't you know May, their going out'' smirks Christy.

''No way'' chokes a girl with dark pink hair,

''yes way Lia, I know he can do much better'' says Christy.

How does she know what he can do? What is she talking about? Why does the one with dark brown hair seem to be ignoring Christy. It's like she's afraid of her. I wonder who she is. I got my answer sooner than I thought.

''Hey Sakura, what do you think?'' asks Christy to the dark brown haired girl.

The girl known as Sakura looked at her and twitched.

''Um….. I dunno'' replies Sakura.

''Well I do, I think it's totally against what Tyson promised you'' snaps a blacknette.

''Oh yeah, your little promise, thank you Aylee'' grins Christy.

What she talking about?

''Tyson, what does she mean?'' I ask,

''I mean that I was his previous girlfriend'' answers Christy.

''Wha? What?'' I ask looking at Tyson,

She's not his girlfriend now, I am. I doesn't mean anything, it was in the past.

''So?'' asks Tyson.

''so you made a promise to me that you wouldn't date any other girl than me'' grins Christy.

WHAT?

''And you made a promise to me that you would date any other boy than me, and yet I seem to recall seeing you snoging the face off Josh last week'' replies Tyson calmly.

I see Sakura smile at his comment.

Christy looks speechless and storms off with Jen, may, Aylee and Lia. Sakura looks at me with pure hope in her eyes, and I can see something different in her eyes as well. Something not normal, something that I've seen before.

''Hey brat, hurry up!'' yells Christy,

The hope in her eyes fades, she turns away and runs after Christy and her skanks.

**Normal POV**

''Hey, are you ok?'' asked Kai,

''yeah I'm fine'' replied Whisper getting out of Tyson's embrace and walking off.

''Are you sure?'' he asked again and grabbed her wrist,

''I'm fine!'' yelled Whisper pulling her hand back and continued walking away.

''Poor girl'' sighs Tala,

'more than you know, all of you' thought Hilary.

''Best leave her alone for a bit'' said Max,

'I know where she's gone' thought Mariam closing her eyes and concentrating.

She reopened her eyes and looked at Hilary, Hilary stared back at her and Mariam pointed upwards. Hilary nodded and walked off.

''What are you doing?'' asked Salima,

''Just stretching'' smiled Mariam.

Kai shot her a weird glance and knew she was lying. He sighed and sat down on a bench. Max, Ray, Tala and Tyson sat down next to him and began chatting about nothing in particular. Salima had gone off with Mariam somewhere unknown to the boys.

''Why does Christy have to ruin everything?'' moaned Tyson,

''it's just what she does'' replied Ray.

''She'll learn her lesson someday'' said Tala,

''someday isn't good enough, she's going to do something to Whisper, I know it'' sighed Tyson holding his head in his hands.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to find Kai looking straight at him.

''Nothing will happen to her, you and me will make sure of that'' he said,

Tyson grinned and nodded back.

Meanwhile Whisper was on the roof where Kai, Max and Mariam had previously been. She need to think. When Tyson touched her, she felt guilty. Was it because she was keeping the secret of her life from him. She didn't know him that well, so didn't know how he'd react if she told him.

Just then, the roof door opened and Whisper hid herself from view.

''you can come out Whisper, it's only me'' called Hilary,

Whisper sighed and stood up. She walked over to Hilary and hung her head.

''You felt it didn't you'' said Hilary.

''what?'' asked Whisper.

''When Tyson touched you, you felt guilty'' replied Hilary,

Whisper only nodded in reply.

''Sit down'' said Hilary,

Whisper did as she was told and sat opposite Hilary. The roof door flung open and Whisper gasped.

''Don't worry, it's only Mariam and Salima'' reassured Hilary,

Whisper nodded and calmed down.

''Hey, are you ok?'' asked Mariam,

''no'' mumbled Whisper.

''what's wrong?'' asked Salima sitting next to her,

Whisper looked up at Hilary and pleaded her to tell them, she just couldn't explain it all over again. Hilary took note of her expression and nodded. Hilary sat down in between Salima and Mariam and began to tell them about Whisper's condition.

''Cool, we've got another girl in the group'' grinned Salima hugging Whisper,

''what?'' asked Whisper.

''You haven't told her?'' asked Mariam,

''I told her about me, but not you two yet'' replied Hilary.

''What's going on?'' asked Whisper,

''well, me and Salima aren't exactly normal either'' replied Mariam.

''Yeah, we're a bit like you but different'' said Salima,

''How different?'' asked Whisper.

''we're not vampires'' whispered Salima,

''What? Who said I was a vampire?'' asked Whisper starting to panic.

''Calm down, I knew from the first minute you stepped into our classroom. You see, I'm Psychic'' admitted Mariam.

''What? You mean you can read people's minds and…..'' started Whisper,

''And tell their futures'' finished Mariam.

Whisper turned to Salima,

''Oh me, well I'm a medium'' smiled Salima.

Whisper was confused.

''She means she can talk and summon the dead, but we prefer to call the dead 'spirits'. It sounds nicer'' explained Hilary.

''Oh my god'' gasped Whisper trying to take everything in.

''I know it's a bit of a shock but we think you needed to know, so you can come to us without fear of totally freaking us out'' smiled Mariam.

''So, how long you been a vamp?'' asked Salima,

''all my life'' mumbled Whisper starting to shiver,

''poor thing'' said Mariam giving her friend a hug.

''Does anyone else know about…..'' Whisper trailed off,

''about our conditions, two people do but we can't tell you who just yet'' replied Mariam.

''you'll meet them tonight'' said Hilary,

Whisper's eyes filled with fear.

''Don't worry, we'll be there with you so nothing will happen'' smiled Salima'

Whisper sighed and nodded. Just then, the dreaded bell rang to signal 3rd lesson. The girls stood up and walked down to PE, their next lesson. There, they met up with the boys.

''Hey, where were you? I missed you'' said Tyson hugging Whisper,

''No where special'' said Whisper faking a smile.

They all went into their separate changing rooms and came out in their PE kit.

''What happens now?'' asked Whisper,

''well, the boys get split up from the girls and we have separate parts of the field'' replied Hilary.

Whisper nodded and followed the girls onto the field. Unlucky for the girls, Christy, Jen, May, Lia and Aylee were also in their PE group.

''Today, we're going to be trying out Rugby'' announced Miss. Jenkins,

''It's pay back time'' whispered Christy to her crew,

Sakura just stood there quietly.

''I'll be splitting you up into 2 groups, you'll try out some basic techniques and then we'll have a little match'' said Miss. Jenkins.

The girls nodded.

''Team A will be Christy, May, Jen, Aylee and Lia''

The skanks Hi-5ed each other.

''And Team B will be Hilary, Whisper, Sakura, Mariam and Salima''

Sakura walked over to her team and smiled weakly. Whisper saw that same look in her eyes and was the first to talk to her.

''Hi Sakura, I'm Whisper'' she said,

''Hi'' smiled Sakura shaking Whisper's hand.

''I'm Hilary, this is Salima and Mariam'' said Hilary,

''Hi'' chorused Salima and Mariam.

''Hi, it's nice to meet all of you'' grinned Sakura.

Both teams were given a rugby ball and told to practice for their 'little' match. Team A however, had different plans.

The boys however were stuck playing Hockey. That was until Tala noticed the girls had rugby balls in their hands.

''You guys aren't' gonna believe this, the girls are actually playing rugby'' yelled Tala to his mates,

Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray stopped what they were doing and walked over to Tala. They all gasped as they watched the scene before them. They gasped even louder as Whisper was given the ball, she booted it all the way over to where the boys were, and that was over ¾ of the field. And might I say, the field was pretty big.

Unfortunately the rest of the boys group - Josh, Robert, Enrique, Brooklyn and Oliver saw the whole thing and walked over to watch too.

''Hey can you kick the ball back!'' called Whisper,

Kai picked up the ball and booted it back to her, Whisper caught the ball in mid air, landing in a roll and standing back up.

''Thank you!'' she yelled and ran back to her team.

Straight after that, Miss. Jenkins blew the whistle signalling it was time for the match.

'This, is going to get ugly' thought Kai as he watched the girls take their positions on their part of the field.

''And………………..Go!'' yelled Miss. Jenkins.

The girls basically charged at each other, Whisper grabbed the ball and began making her way down the field. She tossed the ball to Hilary, who passed it to Sakura, then to Mariam and to Salima. Just as Salima passed the ball back to Whisper, she was tackled to the ground by May and Jen.

Ray felt his blood boil at the sight, he clenched his hockey stick trying to remain calm.

Whisper slid to the ground on the goal, winning her team 2 points. ( I don't play or watch rugby so I don't know how many points you get lol).

Mariam ran over to Salima and helped her up.

''You ok?'' asked Mariam.

''yeah, I'm fine'' replied Salima.

''Those bitches, we'll get them back don't worry'' smiled Mariam,

''Oh yes we will'' grinned Salima and closed her eyes.

Whisper could've sworn she saw something transparent come out of Salima and charge at May and Jen. She was right, next minute both skanks were on their buts covered with mud.

Salima looked over at Whisper and gave her a thumbs up, Whisper grinned and looked at Sakura. She was kicking some mud but had a smile on her face. Apparently she had seen what had happened to May and Jen and couldn't help but smile.

''Hey Sakura, let's win some more points okay?'' called Whisper,

Sakura looked up at her and nodded. They then got back into their positions and started all over again. After another 20 minutes, both teams were tied at 20-20 each.

''Ok, whoever scores the next goal, their team wins'' said Miss. Jenkins.

Both teams nodded and charged at each other again. Whisper regained the ball once again and ran down the field.

''Whisper watch out!'' came Kai's voice,

Whisper turned round only to get kicked in the face by none other than Christy. The whole field went silent as Whisper flew to the ground, unlucky for her Miss. Jenkins turned away just as she got kicked and didn't see any of it.

''Better watch your back'' sneered Christy taking the ball off Whisper and running down the pitch.

''WHISPER WAKE UP!'' yelled Kai and Tyson from their side of the field,

Whisper's body moved and groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, she looked around and saw Christy reaching the goal. Then it came back to her, Christy had kicked her in the face. Whisper bolted up and shot down the field faster than a bullet.

''Bloody hell'' gasped Tyson as he watched her run,

''She's fast'' mumbled Tala.

''I'll say'' said Max and Ray,

'a little too fast actually' thought Kai.

''Oh Christy'' hissed Whisper from behind her,

Christy turned round which was a mistake, Whisper jumped in the air and side kicked her in the stomach, knocking the ball back into the air. Whisper caught the ball in mid air, landed on the floor, regained her footing and ran back towards the other goal post. Christy recovered from her attack and chased after Whisper.

''Hilary!'' yelled Whisper and threw the ball to her,

Hilary caught it and passed it to all her team mates and back to Whisper, who kicked the ball right over the pole winning them the game. But Christy wasn't about to lose just yet, while Whisper had her back to her she rammed her into the fence.

''Hey!'' yelled Tyson running over to her with Kai, Max, Tala and Ray following after him.

Tyson practically lunged himself at Christy, tackling her to the ground. Kai walked over to Whisper who was still stuck to the fence. He began to try and take her off but Mariam stopped him.

''Don't touch her'' she said walking towards Whisper.

Kai moved out of the way. Hilary and Salima came running over to him.

''What's happened?'' asked Hilary looking at Kai and then at Mariam,

''Kai, please help me'' mumbled a voice, it was Whisper.

''Whisper are you ok?'' asked Kai,

'Why is she asking me?' Kai asked himself.

''Kai, I'm stuck'' coughed Whisper which seemed to be blood.

''We're gonna get you off'' replied Kai,

'Why is she telling me and not Tyson?' thought Kai.

''Kai, It hurts'' groaned Whisper closing her eyes in pain.

''something terrible has happened'' whispered Mariam.

''what?'' asked Kai

'Why is she asking for my help? Why is she not asking Tyson? What is going on? Does she know? Has Hilary and the others told her? Oh my god, she's messing with my mind again' Kai was getting a headache from fighting with his mind.

''there's some wire stuck in her chest and she's basically pinned to the fence'' replied Mariam.

Hilary gasped and fell onto Kai,

''Can't we get her off?'' he asked looking round.

Christy was still pinned to the floor by Tyson, Ray, Tala and Max had also joined in. Sakura was standing way away. Jen, May, Aylee and Lia where trying to pull the guys off Christy but they wouldn't budge.

''There is, but we have to be careful, go keep the others busy'' replied Mariam to Kai.

He nodded and walked over to Tyson and the others.

''Salima, could you seal the wound on her chest while I take her off?'' asked Mariam,

''I think so'' replied Salima shutting her eyes and concentrating.

She put her hands out in front of her and began chanting something in a different language. Mariam them slowly began to pull he off the fence, when she was free Salima fell to the ground. Hilary helped Salima while Mariam sat down with Whisper in her arms. She checked Whisper's pulse and…….. She was still alive.

''Hey Salima are you ok?'' asked Hilary,

''yeah'' gasped Salima.

''That was great, when did you learn how to do that?'' replied Hilary,

''It's something Mariam taught me a while back'' said Salima standing up.

''Mariam?'' moaned Whisper her eyes opening slowly,

''yes'' replied Mariam.

''You knew that was gonna happen didn't you?'' asked Whisper,

Hilary and Salima stared at Mariam for a moment.

''Yes'' said Mariam.

''Thank you'' smiled Whisper,

''For what? If I'd of told you sooner it never would've even happened'' replied Mariam.

''True but if Kai had pulled me off straight away, I would've bled to death'' said Whisper.

''Are you angry?'' asked Hilary,

''at what?'' replied Whisper sitting up by herself.

''At Kai, he could've killed you'' replied Salima,

''He didn't know, it wouldn't of been his fault. The only person that could've killed me here today was Christy and you stopped that, you are a good friend…. All of you'' said Whisper.

Hilary bent down and hugged Whisper, tears at her eyes.

''I'm so happy your alive'' she cried,

''me too'' said Salima joining in the hug.

Whisper laughed and closed her eyes. Sakura was still standing far away, but had seen the whole thing. The wire go into Whisper's chest, Kai nearly pulling her off, Salima's chant and the fact that Whisper was still very much alive. She knew these were the right people and she would talk to them soon, very soon.

Tyson finally stopped tackling Christy and walked over to Whisper. He picked her up out of Mariam's arms and hugged her like no tomorrow, He then put her down and smiled.

''You kicked ass out there'' he said,

''thanks'' replied Whisper giving a quick kiss on the lips and hugging him.

Tyson then turned to Kai,

''I told you Christy would do something and we couldn't do anything to prevent it'' he whispered.

''I know, but it wasn't our fault, no one could've stopped her'' replied Kai,

'Well I nearly killed Whisper which is worse than what Christy done, I'm just glad Mariam had seen it first before I did pull her off that fence' thought Kai.

''I think that's the last time you play rugby with Christy for a while'' laughed Tala,

''you think?'' asked Whisper, sarcasm in her voice.

Kai then began to walk away from the group.

''Hey Kai, where you going?'' asked Ray,

''To get changed'' replied Kai.

'I can't believe I nearly killed her. There was so much pain in her voice as she asked for help, I didn't do anything, I just left it to Mariam and Salima. I'm so fucking useless, why is Whisper Heylin always on my mind?' Kai just couldn't stop asking himself these questions.

Someone then came bounding up from behind Kai and stood in front of him, it was the albino herself.

''What?'' asked Kai,

''I just wanted to say thanks'' smiled Whisper.

''For what, I nearly killed you'' replied Kai,

''You didn't know I was stuck to the fence, it was all my fault. I should have been more careful and watched my back like Christy said earlier. Anyway, I'll see you in English'' grinned Whisper and ran off into the changing rooms.

Kai watched her run off and Mariam came up behind him. He glanced at her and sighed.

''It's gonna take me a miracle to get over her you know'' whispered Kai,

''maybe you won't have to'' grinned Mariam walking off the same way as Whisper.

'Great, now she's playing mind games with me now. What the fuck am I gonna be like when Hilary comes over tonight?' asked Kai to himself before walking into his changing room.

**Who thinks Christy is a big BITCH cause I do, that's why I made her up, so she can torment Whisper and then Whisper can kick her butt! Lol. Please leave a review for me and Whisper. I need ideas for what happens next, if any of you readers have any thoughts, put them in a review and I'll see what I can do. Till next time, Bye Bye.**

**Becky **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
